


Art Inspiration for zerozerokyu’s “Flight Plan”

by kishafisha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Digital Art, M/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha
Summary: Art inspiration for zerozerokyu’s, "Flight Plan" for the Hannigram Reverse Bang.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hannigram_Reverse_Bang_2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My artist entry for the Hannigram Reverse Bang! I’ve always wanted to do something steampunk and I also wanted to try overlaying a pencil sketch with color. Procreate doesn’t work quite the same as Photoshop, but I’m still pleased with the result. I was lucky enough to be paired with zerozerokyu who had some amazing ideas on where to go with my initial sketch, which actually inspired me to do a second piece! Be sure to check out their fic, “Flight Plan”. My original summary is below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up going purely digital for the second piece because I was lazy and did t want to break out my sketchbook and pencils when inspiration struck. The two are in different styles because of it, but OH WELL
> 
> (Also the bird is an ortolan.)

**Author's Note:**

> Will has lived his life comfortably on the ground, abiding by and upholding society’s laws. But when he receives a mysterious letter from an old friend he abandons the world he’s known and charters an airship from the mildly eccentric Captain Lecter to take to the skies.


End file.
